Kon's Grand Adventure
by Vicantis
Summary: Kon finds himself in a mall and is bought by a girl and her friends. What adventures will he have? And will he get home.... read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Wrote some more on the first chapter of the Bleach fic

Kon's Grand Adventure

By: Pikamuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I just like playing with the characters. Star and Millie belong to themselves, and Catsy belongs to me.

Author's Note from Pikamuse: This was inspired by a trip to the mall with my friends Vicantis and Millie M. Banshee. This is being posted on Vicantis' author account because I don't have one. Enjoy!!

Beta Note from Vicantis: Please Review, and yes Pikamuse doesn't have and account so I'm posting this for her. Warning most of the conversations featured in this fic between Catsy, Millie, and Star did take place at some point over the summer, between Pikamuse, Millie M. Banshee, and myself. Again, Enjoy.

**Sounds are in bold**

_Thoughts are in italics_

Chapter 1:

As he slowly regained consciousness, he became aware of a multitude of voices. They seemed to be coming from both around and below him. That threw him off for a moment. Then he finally gained complete awareness and lifted his head slightly to check his surroundings.

"_Where, where am I?"_ he thought to himself. Then he noticed that he was in some sort of large building. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Then he heard a voices coming from nearby. "Hey, Tim check it out. Someone left a Kon plushie right outside the store." "Huh? Is it one of ours? Has it been paid for?" "I don't know Tim. It doesn't have a tag on it, maybe someone tore it off and tried to steal it." "But Fred if someone had done that, why would it still be right outside the store?" "How should I know? Maybe they accidentally dropped it here. Whatever. Let's just take it back inside and try and sell it." "Alright Fred."

And with that Kon felt himself lifted up and carried away. He found himself in a store filled with various things; mostly DVD's, but there were other things as well. What shocked him was to see copies of himself in that store. _"W-what? What's going on?! Why are there so many of me?! I knew I was cute and all, but that's no reason for someone to make copies of me!"_ The store clerk named Tim took him to the back while the other clerk, Fred, went back to tend the counter. In the back Tim held down Kon while he applied a security tag to him. "There," Tim declared, "That should prevent anyone from stealing you again. Now, to price you and put you out for sell." Then a price tag was put on him and Kon found himself carried back out into the store.

He was set down amongst the various copies of himself and left there. As he sat there Kon thought to himself, _"Oh great. I'm in deep shit now. How did I end up here anyway?"_

It was a bright sunny day in late July. Three girls entered the mall; all excited about spending a day together having fun. But none was more excited than the brown-haired girl who was walking in between her two friends. It was her birthday, and they were helping her to celebrate. The silver-haired girl on her left spoke, "So Catsy, what do you want to do first?" Catsy thought about it before answering. "Well…I was hoping that we could go to FYE first." The short-haired girl to Catsy's right added, "You heard her Star. More than once; she's been talking about that for days now." Catsy blushed in embarrassment. "Millie, I haven't been talking about it for days. Just since yesterday."

The trio made their way to the escalator. Millie glanced at it, then calmly stated, "I'll ride up on the escalator, but don't expect me to ride back down on it. We're taking the elevator." Catsy quirked an eyebrow at this before turning to Star to ask about it. Before she could ask though, Star answered her question. "Millie doesn't ride down on the escalator anymore since she fell. Don't ask for anymore details." They all stepped on and rode to the top. Once on the second floor they turned and headed for FYE.

They reached the store and Catsy immediately headed toward the back shelves to look for a DVD of a particular anime. The other two wandered off to pursue their own interests. _"Oh wow, I found it! Hellsing on DVD!"_ Catsy picked it up and was about to move off when she got the sensation that someone was watching her. She turned around, but all she saw was a display of Kon plushies from the anime Bleach. _"That's….odd….I could have sworn someone was watching me. Maybe it's just my imagination."_

Catsy decided to take a closer look at the plushies. She had like the manga for Bleach, even though she had never seen the anime yet, so she knew who was who in the story. She had liked Kon ever since he was first introduced; she thought the plushie was cute. "_Hmmm…..I've been wanting a Kon plushie since I started reading the manga. I think I'll buy one of these."_ So she picked up the first plushie she saw and took it with her to the counter.

At the counter she met back up with Star and Millie. "Find what you were looking for?" Millie asked. "Yeah," she replied. "See." And she showed them the DVD and the plushie. "You're buying a Kon plushie?" Star asked somewhat incredulously. "Yeah. I like him. I think he's cute." And with that she hugged the plushie to her chest. Millie snickered. "If that were the real Kon," she said, "He'd be in Heaven about now." They all laughed at that. Then they paid for their stuff and left the store.

After he had been picked up by the girl with the large chest Kon could only think of one thing, _"Oh please Lord let her buy me. I want to feel that chest so bad."_ Imagine his surprise, and utter delight, when she did indeed buy him. When she had got to the counter and was about to pay for him he noticed her other friends. "_Wow, they're cute too." _Then he heard the girl who was going to buy him say, "I like him. I think he's cute." And then she hugged him to her chest just as he had been hoping for. _"I'm in Heaven."_ Kon thought in delirious joy. Money was exchanged, and he found himself placed in a plastic bag beside the DVD that had also been bought.

The girls then left the store and as Kon was been swung around in the bag as she walked he heard one of the girls talking to the others. "So, do you want to get something to eat now? They have a great food court here." The girl who had bought him answered, "Sure, but I'm not all that hungry though. I think I'll just get something to drink." "Alright Catsy," the first girl replied, "But you are gonna have Dippin' Dots later right? You said you wanted to try it." "Yeah." And with that they continued walking to, what Kon presumed to be, the food court.

"_So the large chested girl is named Catsy, eh? She seems nice. I hope she quits swinging this bag though; I'm starting to feel sick."_

At the food court Catsy went and found a table to sit at while Millie and Star got something to eat. The table was next to the window and had a nice view of the fountain out in front of the mall. She sat down, then decided to take a look at her purchases so far. She took out the plushie, and began removing the price tag. "There," she said when she had got it off, "All better. Now Kon-chan, we'll just sit here and wait for the others." She was holding the plushie as she said this, and suddenly she got the eerie feeling again that she wasn't alone. But the next second she brushed it off. She had put the plushie back in the bag by the time her friends showed up.

As the food was being eaten they talked about what should be done next. It was decided that they would get visit a few more stores, then get some Dippin' Dots ice cream before they left the mall to go back to Millie's house for swimming. After Millie and Star had finished eating and had thrown their plates away they continued on to a few more stores. They went to Claire's and Catsy bought two necklaces. She ended up putting that bag in the bag she had gotten when she had made her purchases at FYE. Then they went to Spencer's.

At Spencer's they each split up again and browsed the store. Somehow or other Catsy ended up in the adult aisle. She looked around herself at all the unmentionable things and silently giggled. _"I wonder if I should buy something from this aisle?"_ Star peered around the corner at her. Somehow she could tell what was going through her friend's mind. "You're having dirty thoughts again, aren't you?" she asked rather rhetorically. Catsy tried to look innocent as she replied. "Oh…no. Of course not." And she tried to smile, but her smile gave her away. "Rrriight," Star gave her a pedantic look, "Let's just get you away from this aisle of porn materials, okay." And with that she guided her friend away from all the naughty stuff.

Kon listened to this little exchange and thought to himself, "_Porn materials?! I wanna see."_ He tried to struggle out of the bag, but was unsuccessful. Luckily for him the bag was being swung around as the girl walked so she never noticed the Kon's movements. Then he heard her say, "Oooo! That's a pretty necklace. I think I'll buy it." "_Another necklace? Didn't she just buy two at the last store? Also, she's wearing enough necklaces as it is right now."_ Which was true; the girl was wearing three necklaces, and a fourth one under her shirt.

He heard the sales transaction going on, then yet another bag was placed in the one he was in. At this point Kon was beginning to get a little cramped in the bag. Then there was more walking as the girls went back to the food court for their ice cream. He heard one say, "So Catsy, which flavor are you going to get?" "Hmm…I don't know. I think I'll get bubble gum." Then he heard the other girl say, "Bubble gum?! Eeew! Why would you want bubble gum flavored ice cream?" "Because I like it." He heard the girls make their orders then walk away somewhere. Soon he could hear a change in the noise level. All the voices that had previously surrounded him while he was inside seemed to recede. He guessed that them had exited the building and were now outside.

Then the girl stopped and someone said, "Let's sit here next to the fountain and eat, okay?" He felt the bag placed on the ground, and then he heard the sound of the tinkling water of the fountain. Over the sound of the water he could still hear the conversation of the three girls. "So…we're still going swimming after this right?" "Yeah. By the time we get back to my house our food will have digested." "Cool." "_Swimming? Oh yes, there is a God! I get to see girls in bathing suits. I think I might actually like it here."_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of "Kon's Grand Adventure"

Kon's Grand Adventure

By: Pikamuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I just like playing with the characters. Star and Millie belong to themselves, and Catsy belongs to me.

Here's chapter 2 of "Kon's Grand Adventure". I'm not sure if I should add something else this chapter though. I'll let you guys give me your opinions after it's been read. I think it turned it okay for something that was being written while I talked to my boyfriend on MSN. Anyway, here it is. And don't forget to let me know what you think of it.

Beta Note from Vicantis: Please Review, and warning most of the conversations featured in this fic between Catsy, Millie, and Star did take place at some point over the summer, between Pikamuse, Millie M. Banshee, and myself. Again, Enjoy.

**Sounds are in bold**

_Thoughts are in italics_

Chapter 2:

The small group, with their as yet unknown companion, journeyed back to Millie's house after the ice cream was finished. Once back at the house, the girl's took turns using the bathroom to change into their bathing suits. Once everyone was ready they started to head out to the pool. Suddenly Millie noticed something. "Catsy," she said while turning to her friend, "Are you really intending to bring that plushie you bought outside with us?" Catsy calmly replied, "Of course. If I leave Kon in the house your cats may get him." "Good point." So they continued on out and to the pool.

Once outside Catsy stopped underneath a tree that was close to the pool and placed Kon in a beach chair that was under the tree. "You sit her Kon-chan," she said to the plushie. "I'll come back for you after we're doing swimming." Star heard her what she said to Kon and snickered slightly. "Oh hush up Star," Catsy admonished.

Millie went to the storage shed and got out the pool toys; a small inner tube and a long purple tube-like thing that was hollow in the middle as evidenced by the hole going from one end to the other. The tube thing was known as a "fun noodle", and was traditionally hogged by Catsy for some unfathomable reason. Millie walked over to the pool and tossed the objects in the pool. "Hey," she called to her friends, "You could have come and helped you know." "Sorry," both girls ended up apologizing at the same time. Since it seemed sort of funny they all laughed at that.

"Come on slowpokes. That water isn't getting any warmer," Millie said and headed for the pool. The other two followed. Soon all three were swimming and enjoying themselves. So they barely took any notice of the FOURTH member of the group.

Kon watched all this from his place on the beach chair. "_Geez,"_ he thought, "_This is SO hot."_ He watched the three girls swimming and listened to their conversation. Suddenly Catsy swam to the fun noodle while proclaiming, "I'm gonna ride the noodle." And with that she got up on top of the fun noodle and straddled it. Kon practically freaked out when he saw this.

Millie swam up behind Catsy and, taking the back end of the fun noodle in her mouth, blew on it hard. Water shot out the front in. "Eeeek! Don't blow on my noodle!" And Catsy dived off the noodle and poked the other girl in the stomach causing her to cry out. On the other side of the pool Star floated in the inner tube watching all this.

"_Oh…my….God! So sexy!" _Kon wobbled a bit from side to side. "_I think I'm getting a nose bleed! Aggh!" _And with that he fell over. Star noticed this and called out, "Hey Catsy, your plushie fell over." Catsy swam over to the edge of the pool that faced the beach chair. "Oh no, Kon-chan." Millie decided to take advantage her friend's preoccupation to squirt Catsy with the fun noodle. "Aaah! Don't squirt me with the noodle!" At these words Kon twitched again. Star saw this and decided to check it out.

Kon didn't see her approach, so he didn't know she was there until her shadow fell over him. She picked him up by the back of his neck with her thumb and forefinger. His head was currently hanging down, so he had a good view down the front of her bathing suit, which was a two piece and somewhat revealing. He twitched again.

Star's sliver eyes narrowed as she watched the plushie twitch ever so slightly. Now that she was in contact with the object, she was beginning to notice a strange spiritual energy coming from it. The energy was faint though. "_Hmmm….,"_ she thought, "_I'm not sure what it is, but my senses are telling me that this thing may be more than a normal stuffed toy. I wonder why Catsy didn't sense it? She must not be practicing enough."_ "Hey Star," Catsy called to her, "What are you doing? Is everything okay?" "Everything's fine. I'm coming back now." She sat Kon back on the chair and began slowly walking back to the pool. "_Whatever that thing actually is, I don't think it's evil. I'll have to keep an eye on it though. I'll wait and tell Catsy about it though. After all it's her birthday; no point in ruining that."_

The girls swam for a little while longer. After a while they began to get hungry. They got out of the pool and, after Catsy stopped to pick up Kon, they went inside and cooked a pizza. Kon was placed back in the bag for safety reasons. They talked about various things while they ate; story ideas mostly. Then it was time for Star and Catsy to go home, since they lived some miles away in the nearest town. Good-byes were said, plans were made for a next get-together, and then the two were on their way with their guest in tow.

As she drove Star kept looking over at Catsy. Finally she could stand it no longer and asked about it. "Why do you keep looking at me? If you don't pay attention to the road we'll crash." "Have you've ever known me to get into a car wreck?" Star asked with some confidence. "No," came the reply. "But I have known you to run over several animals. A bird, a mouse, a wild turkey, a deer." "Okay, okay. I get your point." The drive continued in relative silence broken only by Star's attempts to get the radio to work; all of which failed.

They got home eventually. They lived together in an old townhouse; the furthest one in the row, and the nearest one to the woods. The inside was strangely decorated; there were a lot of swords on the walls, all of them sharp. Catsy went up to her room after going inside and put Kon on her bed. "There," she said to him, "This will be your new home. It'll be a lot better than that store." And she picked him up and hugged him before setting him back down on the bed. Then she grabbed the DVD she had also bought and went downstairs to watch it.

"_Wow, this is definitely a big change from Ichigo's house. Two really cute girls, one with a REALLY nice sized chest. I'm REALLY gonna like it here."_ Kon made himself comfy as he waited for the girl to comeback. He anticipated tonight. He had a feeling that the girl would choose to sleep with him since she thought he was nothing more than a regular stuffed toy. And he wasn't disappointed in that regard.

He heard the girl say "Good-night" to her friend and her approach to the room. "_I hope she undresses in her room. And that she wears something sexy to bed."_ Catsy came and got her night clothes, then left the room again. He heard a door close somewhere farther down the hall. A few minutes after he heard water running and assumed she was brushing her teeth and taking a shower. _"Well at least she has good hygiene. Unlike that smelly Ichigo. I swear it's like he never brushes his teeth."_ The water stopped and then there was the sound of a machine whirring. "_What the hell is that? Wait…I think I know. It's a hair dryer. She must not want to go to bed with wet hair."_ The machine stopped, and he heard the sound of the door opening and someone approaching.

Catsy came into the room wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of men's boxer shorts. _"Well it isn't exactly lingerie, but it's still pretty hot."_ Kon thought with slight disappointment. "Ready for bed Kon-chan?" Catsy asked him rhetorically. "_Oh you bet I'm ready. I'm ready to be clasped to your ample bosom. Sigh."_ Catsy climbed into bed and picked up Kon. And just as he had hoped she held him as she slept. But something happened that he DIDN'T predict. What he didn't predict was that he wouldn't like it as much as he thought he would.

Sometime in the middle of the night after the girl had fallen asleep Kon found himself squashed beneath her. "_C-can't breath! Ack!"_ Catsy opened her mouth slightly as she slept. "_Eeeewww! She just drooled on me! Gross! Get me out of here!"_ With that he began to struggle, and eventually managed to free himself from her grasp. He fell onto the floor. **THUD!** "Ow!" Kon said speaking out loud for the first time since finding himself here, "I didn't think this was gonna happen. Geez."

Suddenly Catsy mumbled slightly. "Huh?" she said sleepily, "Where'd Kon go?" Without getting out of bed, she reached down and grabbed Kon by the head. "Yeeouch! Let go of me!" Catsy merely mumbled some more as she clutched the plushie again and rolled over. "Damnit," Kon practically sobbed. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Catsy hadn't quite fallen asleep yet when it finally occurred to her that her plushie had just been talking. She sat up in bed like a shot and grasped Kon tightly with both hands. She looked down at him blearily, for she couldn't see well without her glasses, and tried to see if there was anything different about the object she held. "Did you just talk?" she asked cautiously. "Uhhhh…No? It was a dream?" Kon ventured to lie.

There was a moment of silence. "That's what I thought," she said. "Huh?" At the top of her voice Catsy yelled, "Star! Come quickly and bring the emergency supplies! My plushie is possessed!" A brief moment later the sound of hurrying footsteps could be heard. Star burst into the room holding a sword in one hand. "What is it Catsy?!"

Kon's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he saw the sword being brandished in his direction. "_Oh…shit! What have I got myself into now?!"_


End file.
